Black Ashes
by Funnywordtummy
Summary: A romance story about Eclipse and one of my own characters there will be bad language and such some sex scenes but not to to to intense. And its Yuri girlxgirl just to let you know.


Chapter one

I walked down the halls of the G.O.T.T building. Its cold steel corridors almost matched the cold ice glare placed on my pale face, but mine was a little colder.

The name that was given to me is Noir. I don't know when or where I was born I don't know who I really was before I was found by the G.O.T.T. they said I was in an accident, they said the building I was in fell there where no survivors except me.

But I regret every day of being here.

I was called to go see the "Chief" for my new partner, you don't want to know what happened to the last.

With a long deep sigh I pushed open the large door to meet the devil on the other side. Eclipse (the "Chief") sat in a big brown chair looking at all the paper work looking very frustrated with stress lines slowly starting to cover her face but...in a way she had a slight serene look to her like she knew she was meant to be in this big room with so much paper work and so many things to take care of.

Finally she noticed me, slowly her sea blue eyes looked up to meet my icy blues. "Hello Noir" her voice calm and soothing but very firm like a vipers grip ready to squeeze any life left in its pray.

But I never back down at least...I think I don't. So put my ice cold glare back on and said with venom coating every word I said " I'm hear for my new partner" the sound of my voice was freezing. Eclipse flinch a little looking into my hate filled eyes. She new I hated her with a passion wishing that she had left me to die.

She let out a deep sigh " It seems your new partner is late so please take a seat" her voice still calm and soothing but with anger and frustration bubbling under the surface.

I slowly sank into the couch, the cushions consuming me with there squishiness.

with my height it wasn't very hard for me to be almost completely be consumed by my seat.

Lets just say if you put me beside a 13 year old they'd be at least 2 to 3 inches taller.

Letting out a sigh I tried to pull myself out before I disappeared , pulling and tugging with no avail letting a face of deep frustration play.

I hear a light chuckle as hands scooped me up from the cushion trap.

"You really need to grow before you die by the hands of the furniture" spoke my savior the soothing voice I new to well.

Looking up to see that red lipstick smile of Eclipse. "shut up " I glared at her "my height is-" my sentence was cut short as there was a ping sound coming from Eclipse' desk.

finally letting go me go, releasing me from her firm, strong, soft, sle- HEY HEY HEY! I shook my head mentally. 'Remember Noir she's the enemy, if she wasn't there to save you, you wouldn't have to be here suffering'. Looking down I started think of that day the day Eclipse (if someone knows her last name tell me!) saved or ruined my life.

(FLASH BACK TO THE PAST WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BLAST!)

so dark...so quiet...so cold...where am I? What am I? Who am I? Questions flooded my mind. These are questions any one can answer right? so...why can't I? A sudden sharp pain filled my body, wrapping around me like a thick blanket.

Slowly the pain began to become unbearable, I was going to die if I wasn't dead already. The next thing I knew I was on the hard building debris my body aching as I looked up to a black ash sky.

The heavy steel collar burned my neck from the intense heat from the fire that surrounded my body keeping me captive in it clutch.

It hurt to breathe but even thought it hurt I didn't try to stop it, I just looked up to the sky watching the ash fall like snow.

I could hear people and voices calling out for anyone to answer but I just laid there only to let out a harsh cough, the burning pain in my lungs was to much to ignore.

A blond blur hovered over my face. my body couldn't take the the smoke and ash I was inhaling, I coughed and hacked slowly chocking. The blur placed a plastic mask pumping clean fresh air. I remembered something like this before but...I can't remember, all I know is that I have to struggle, I have to be free. I started to weakly squirm and thrash in this things hold.

"Don't worry little one I'm just helping" silky voice reached my ears, and I felt my weak and tired body relax with exhaustion from the accident which I am still unaware of and the soothing comfort from the strangers voice.

The stranger slowly picked me up trying her best not to hurt me but it was near impossible. I had so many cuts and burns on my body there was barely any untouched skin. I tried to stay awake tried to keep my eyes open to see the stranger clearly but my eyelids failed me slowly back creeped around my vision.

But before I feel back into the dark abyss I saw beautiful blue eyes, so deep like the ocean.

finally I fell into a deep sleep with my blond hair blue eyed stranger repeating "it's ok little one it's ok"

(END OF FLASH BACK TO THE PAST NO MORE BLAST!)

" -ry Noir" Eclipse' voice brought be back from that faithful day.

"I'm sorry what?" Letting my voice slip into its childish from for a split second.

She looked down at me with a weird but understanding look like she knew what I was thinking about. With a sigh she said "I said your partners not coming because something came up I'm sorry Noir". She looked up into my eyes like she was expecting me to freak and and get mad or do something around that area.

I turn around so my back was facing her, I said in a weak whisper "its fine I don't want a partner anyway" with a said smile thinking of all of my other partners. "Pardon?" I sigh " I SAID I DON"T WANT NO GOD DAMN PARTNER OK!" and with that I left.

I crash down on my bed cursing and scolding myself for my outburst, I just laid there thinking about what I'm going to do, but every time i tried her face would drift into my mind. With a sigh I fell into a deep troubled slumber with nightmares and memories unfinished


End file.
